


in the sickness of you, i'm just a white blood cell

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Smut, Vampires, cal and mikey are here too, i dont know how to tag this, im sorry, squint and you'll miss them, they get stuck in a car??, vampire!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sounds something like sucking your blood until your heart stops beating and Ashton snickers quietly at that, glancing at Luke.</p><p>“What now?” he sighs, feeling Ashton’s gaze, and before Luke can turn his head, he quickly retreats to staring out of the window.</p><p>“It’s just... kind of fitting, isn’t it?” he mumbles, suddenly feeling self-conscious, the weight of Luke’s gaze pinning him to his seat, “the song, I mean.”</p><p>“Not really,” his words are underlined with something Ashton can’t quite decipher. “It’s not funny or fitting for that matter, Ashton. I could truly hurt you. Especially now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the sickness of you, i'm just a white blood cell

**Author's Note:**

> (why am I unable to write anything but lashton??? *sighs)
> 
> aanyway I've been listening to daylight these past days on repeat and this just... happened
> 
> title from kaleidoscope eyes by p!atd

Ashton wouldn’t say he’s stupid, exactly. Maybe reckless would be a better word. But no, not stupid. Sure, he’s made a few mistakes in his short, miserable life that made him reconsider his actions, but nothing too risky or life-threatening.

 

Well. Except that time he found himself in a dingy bar at the other side of the town, known for the amount of vampires who liked to use that exact pub for their monster-y shenanigans. (He’s met a few. Not every one of them is an asshole or a monster, but like. Details.)

 

But it technically still wasn’t that stupid and it was Calum’s fault anyway. He brought him under the disguise of a fun night out, but was, in fact, meeting with his hot friend slash lover or whatever of a vampire. Ashton should’ve known it was a bad idea, but then the guy at the entrance let them in, even though he was still seventeen at the time and that shouldn’t have happened, and _then_ it all went to shit.

 

Calum went to do his thing with Michael and Ashton was left to stand at the bar, surrounded by all the pale faces and inert hearts, smoke filling his lungs and hands trembling at his sides. He was never going to speak with Calum _again._

 

“Ooh, and what’s this?” he felt a voice speak from somewhere behind his ear, the words getting kind of lost in the unfamiliar music playing from the speakers.

 

“Is it fresh meat?” another voice joined in, and Ashton felt two bodies slide to his side, trapping him. His heart started beating faster and he wiped his clammy hands into his jeans.

 

“H-hi,” he stuttered, and tried to smile, looking at one of the guys, who was still uncomfortably pressing into him. He’s a polite person, for god’s sake.

 

“Aaw, look at his pulse,” cooed the one with a blonde streak in his raven hair and extended a hand to press his fingers to the vein on Ashton’s neck. He flinched back and tried to move away, but they didn’t let him.

 

That’s when he definitely knew that was a bad idea. Fear settled into his bones, and his heart sped up even more. He sucked in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, as the two of them remained plastered to his sides.

 

“Do you think we could have a little bit of fun, Jack? Have a bite or two,” the other one pulled at Ashton’s straightened hair, barring his fangs. Panic rose inside of him. Fuck, _fuck,_ he was going to die. He was going to get eaten by the freaky vampire assholes. He was going to _kill_ his supposed best friend, who left him to die.

 

“N-no. Please, no b-biting,” he breathed out, trying to make them loosen their grips on his shoulders.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” The three boys (well, _one_ boy and two _freaks_ ) turned to look at the guy standing behind them.

 

“Sorry, Luke. Is he yours?” the one with chocolate hair grinned and they both slowly took their hands off of Ashton. He felt like he could breathe again.

 

“Get lost, idiots,” he growled, crossing his arms and stepping a little bit closer. The pair shrugged and slowly dispersed into the crowd, probably looking for another victim.

 

When Ashton finally willed his heart to stop beating at abnormal speed, he took a proper look at the guy and well. So much for that.

 

The golden hues of his eyes sparkled, the bad lighting casting shadows against the hollow of his cheeks under the sharp cut of his cheekbones. His lips were cherry red against his porcelain skin, his clothing dark and tight, and he was, frankly said, gorgeous. Actually, probably the most gorgeous person slash vampire Ashton had ever seen.

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, but Luke heard him anyway. He nodded and stepped closer to Ashton’s form, having to lean down so that Ashton could catch his words, but still keeping a respectable distance.

 

“You should get out of here, too. Not everyone would be kind enough to save you.”

 

…

 

Fast forward a year, and Calum still hasn’t gotten his shit with Michael together, pining over their not-boyfriends-but-also-not-just-friends relationship, and Ashton still has a crush on a freaking vampire. Not one of his proudest moments, either, but like. What can you do.

 

So, of course, when Luke was to go to the nearest town for the few necessities they were missing, Ashton immediately volunteered to go with him. And then it, once again, went to shit.

 

They are spending the weekend in the mountains, getting away for a few days. Just a lad’s getaway, the bunch of them renting a chalet to spend their New Year’s Eve there. They get drunk, jam on their guitars and listen to Jack’s and Alex’s whining about there not being enough straight people. (Even though Niall and Zayn are like, 98% into girls.) Ashton still hasn’t somewhat forgiven Jack and Alex yet for trying to eat him the first time he met them.

 

Back to the shitty situation.

 

The drive to the town is long, and Ashton is tired. He alternates between watching the scenery outside and staring at Luke’s face concentrated on the road in front of them. The snow is falling in huge chunks, slowly gathering in piles on the roadside. The large pine trees covered in frost are unchanging, sometimes just a flicker of green flashing through all the whiteness.

 

The roads are deserted. The pale moonlight leaves weird shaped shadows on Luke’s face and prominent collarbones. He looks almost translucent, the material of his thin cotton T-shirt leaving his arms bare. Ashton knows Luke can’t feel it, but he’s kind of cold. He turns up the heating and inches his hands closer, so he can feel the warm air blowing onto his cold skin. Of course it was a great idea to wear only a long sleeve and jeans, when the temperature is moving somewhere below zero.  

 

The snow is creating a thick layer on the road, falling faster now, so they almost can’t see through it. The headlights aren’t helping much, either. Ashton knows Luke’s driving carefully, but he can still feel unsteadiness of the snow and frost covered road underneath the wheels.

 

He doesn’t even know how it happens. He feels the wheels slip and Luke tries to stop the car, but they are skidding on the icy surface, only coming to a halt when they are half-buried in the snow on the roadside. Ashton’s heart dropped somewhere into his stomach and he takes a few shaky breaths through his nose, trying to calm down.

 

“Are you alright?” whispers Luke, the radio just a backround noise in the silent car.

 

Ashton nods, but doesn’t dare to speak. He isn’t that much scared, just kind of shocked. The heating isn’t on anymore and his hands are quickly losing the warmth they held before.

 

Luke tries to start the car, but the engine just splutters weakly and dies once again. He closes his eyes in frustration, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. “I’m sorry, Ash. The snow is probably too deep.”

 

Ashton pulls out his phone, ready to text someone to come pick them up.

 

“I don’t have any service,” he frowns and Luke fumbles with his own phone.

 

“Me neither. Guess we’re stuck here.”

 

“It’s New Year’s,” whines Ashton softly, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging his knees, seeking for warmth.

 

“Maybe we can get out before midnight. But hey, is it really that bad to spend it alone with me?” Luke raises an eyebrow.

 

“Weell, I mean…” Ashton draws out the syllables and receives a playful punch to his thigh. Well, it’s more of a slight push, because Luke’s been trying to control his strength since the incident that left a bruise of the size of an apple on Ashton’s biceps.

 

That’s when he finally notices how tired Luke really looks. Well, not tired, since he doesn’t, like, need sleep, but more worn-out and empty. There are purple circles under his eyes and his irises are a dangerous shade of dark red. His cheeks are hollowed more than usual and the skin on his knuckles tense. The realization suddenly dawns on him and yeah, maybe he hadn’t exactly thought this through. Getting trapped in a tiny space with a starving vampire isn’t the best thing that could happen to him. In his defense, he hadn’t known that before he got inside the said space.

 

“Hey Lukey, when was the last time you fed?”

 

Luke stills. “I was hoping to stop at the blood bank, when we got to the town.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Fourteen days, maybe fifteen. I don’t really know,” he breathes out, closing his eyes.

 

They fall silent after that. Ashton stares out of the window, watching the blizzard around them. The cold is seeping into his bones, leaving him trembling and longing for the comfort of the chalet’s fireplace. He tries to focus on the radio instead, the songs intermittent with static sounds. He catches a line from a catchy song that makes the corners of his mouth quirk up.

 

It sounds something like _sucking your blood until your heart stops beating_ and Ashton snickers quietly at that, glancing at Luke.

 

“What now?” he sighs, feeling Ashton’s gaze, and before Luke can turn his head, he quickly retreats to staring out of the window.

 

“It’s just... kind of fitting, isn’t it?” he mumbles, suddenly feeling self-conscious, the weight of Luke’s gaze pinning him to his seat, “the song, I mean.”

 

“Not really,” his words are underlined with something Ashton can’t quite decipher. “It’s not funny or _fitting_ for that matter, Ashton. I could truly hurt you. Especially now.”

 

It comes out maybe harsher than Luke intended and Ashton flinches, biting at his lower lip. He nervously plays with his fingers, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He watches the blood vessels appear under the tense skin of the back of his palm. He idly wonders if Luke can see the veins and hear his pulse. It echoes in Ashton’s ears.

 

“But you wouldn’t, right?” asks Ashton in a small voice, finally looking at Luke from under his eyelashes. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

“That’s not... but I could,” says Luke more softly than before and extends a hand to touch Ashton, then seems to think better of that and runs his fingers through his hair instead.

 

The silence settles over the two of them, the only sound coming from the radio, the songs turning into low static sounds caused by the enormous clouds.

 

Ashton turns it down, the noise getting too annoying. Then it’s just his soft breaths and the harsh wind howling outside, leaving him shivering, seeping into the car through the cracks. He breathes out a puff of steam.

 

“I could… help you,” he breathes out, cracking the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“You know… let you have a bite or two.” Ashton watches Luke’s reaction, how he furrows his eyebrows and sets his lips into a thin line.

 

“I don’t need your blood,” he spits harshly, successfully shutting Ashton up. The boy sees his own reflection in the dark window, pale and trembling and he breathes out another cloud of steam.

 

Ashton bites and prods at the skin of his bottom lip harshly, until he feels the blood seeping through and then he lets few drops escape to his chin, before sucking the rest of it in his mouth.

 

Luke’s eyes snap to him, his body growing stiff and Ashton hears him suck in a deep breath. “Ashton,” he growls, “stop it.”

 

“And what if I don’t?” He swipes at the droplets with the pad of his thumb and looks at the red smudge for a few seconds, then licks it off. Luke jerks backwards, pressing himself against the door at rapid speed, the action almost unnoticed by Ashton.

 

“Goddamn it, do you like to hazard with your life?” Luke’s voice goes up an octave and then he presses his hand against his face, covering his mouth and nose.

 

“I wonder how long you can go without breath. Is it days? Months? Forever? C’mon, Luke,” prods Ashton and leans closer to him. “I know you want this.”

 

He knows what he’s risking, gazing into Luke’s eyes, the black of his pupils almost swallowing his glowing red orbs. “I know you miss it. The taste of blood, hot and ferric in your mouth. C’mon. I want to do this, too. I wouldn’t be-“

 

He gets cut off in the middle of his sentence. “Shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

 

Ashton stops halfway to Luke and eyes him wearily. He’s pressed hard against the door, trying to get as far away from Ashton as possible.

 

“You don’t even know what happens when I bite you, do you? I know they don’t exactly teach _vampires 101 in school, but you’re not an idiot, Ashton. It’s not only the probability of me literally sucking the life out of you, but when we consensually feed of off human’s blood, it brings fucking pleasure to the both of us_!”

 

He slams his fists against the dashboard, the impact creating a hole with a loud thud. Ashton flinches, but he does not move back, just stays looking at the angry and probably very hungry creature in front of him. He should be terrified. He should be running away as fast as possible for the sake of his life.

 

Instead, he blinks. The silence is heavier now, Ashton cautiously letting out soft breaths, and Luke’s chest still unmoving. He blinks again, watching Luke’s rigid body. Then he slowly extends his arm and pulls the sleeve of his T-shirt back, so his right wrist is on display. Because, you know, he’s just that good of a friend.

 

“I don’t care. C’mon. You need it,” he whispers.

 

“Fuck, you’re...” Luke doesn’t finish. He finally breathes in, the veins under his eyes becoming visibly darker. He takes Ashton’s trembling hand into his cold one, sending a shiver down Ashton’s spine from the delicate touch. Ashton doesn’t even notice the change of temperature, his skin almost as cold as Luke’s. He slowly clasps his fingers around Ashton’s forearm, and brings it closer to his face, dipping his head down.

 

He’s still keeping eye contact, almost waiting for permission, opening his mouth and barring his fangs. “Go on,” Ashton breathes out and that’s all it takes.

 

Luke dips his fangs into the soft skin of Ashton’s wrist, closing his mouth around it and letting his burgundy orbs disappear under his eyelids. Ashton flinches a bit when they cut through, almost like there are needles prickling at his skin.

 

As he feels Luke cautiously draw the blood, something stirs inside of him. Electric feeling starts spreading from the place Luke’s fangs are dipped in, slowly going through his whole body. His heartbeat abandons its steady pace, fluttering in his chest and Luke can surely hear that. He starts sucking harder, and Ashton isn’t even aware of the moan leaving his throat until it’s too late, but Luke doesn’t even notice.

 

It doesn’t even seem like there’s blood getting sucked out of his body, instead of leaving him colder it makes him feel warm. Luke’s putting flames inside of Ashton, burning hot and steady, settling under his skin.

 

He’s sucking hungrily at Ashton’s wrist, and Ashton is unaware of the tight grip Luke’s hand has on his forearm; relishing the feeling and unconsciously grinding his hips up, trying to find some friction to calm down the fire inside of him. He moans again, the sound echoing in the small space. He desperately needs the release, palming himself over his crotch, as he watches Luke do the same. And it’s strangely erotic, shadows setting over their skins and the fires still burning. All of his fantasies are finally coming to life, but somehow more intensified, as he watches them play out on the backs of his eyes.

 

And then, suddenly, it’s too much, Ashton can’t take any more of it, so he dips his hand into Luke’s hand and pulls, but no with avail.

 

“Luke,” he breathes out and tries again pulling at his hair. Luke doesn’t seem to hear him, absorbed in his actions and Ashton’s pleasure is still there, only overridden with pain now.

“Luke,” he calls louder.

 

That’s when he springs off, back to this previous place against the door. There’s a predatory look on his face, and he has his teeth clenched. Ashton’s hand falls limply to his side and he feels tired, more than before, the fire that has been lit inside of him, gone.

 

Ashton’s left trembling, breathless with teeth chattering, leaning his temple against the window and closing his eyes. He can still feel himself half-hard in his pants, but doesn’t find the strength in him to do something about it. The spell has been broken, and Ashton knows he should regret this but… he doesn’t.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He tiredly pulls it out, squinting at the screen.

 

21:42

From: Mikey

_what’s takin u so long??_

Ashton can’t see much because of the snow covering the windows, but the guesses the blizzard is finally calming down.

 

“The boys will come pick us up,” he croaks out.

 

“I’m so sorry, Ashton, I would’ve.... I almost...”

 

“But you didn’t,” says Ashton weakly, almost not opening his mouth to get the words out.

 

“Come ‘ere,” whispers Luke and pulls at Ashton’s hand, so the limp boy doesn’t have other option but to be dragged into the driver’s seat and sideways into Luke’s lap.

 

He hugs Ashton closer with one hand, and then takes his wrist closer to his mouth.

 

“I lost control,” he mumbles into the sensitive skin and softly licks the little wounds, closing them up. Ashton rests his head against Luke’s shoulder, breathing in his earthy scent and trying not to focus on the cold. “I’m sorry, Ash.”

 

He then leaves a kiss here, wet and cold against his skin. Ashton glances up into Luke’s eyes, noticing how they turned a languid shade of pale orange. The circles under his eyes are once again just as pale as the rest of his face. And there’s something strangely intimate in this moment, the dark and their close proximity making it harder for Ashton to breathe.

  
He’s sure Luke can hear the beat of his heart when he presses his lips against Ashton’s. Their kiss is clumsy, because of Ashton’s chattering teeth, so Luke pulls away, but not far, leaving their noses touching. “You’re freezing. If I could, I would make you feel better.”

 

“This is enough.” Ashton changes positions, folding his legs on the either side of Luke’s thighs and then he wraps his hands around Luke’s neck, bringing him closer once again. He softly licks into his mouth, thankful that the fangs are already gone. And there’s a different fire spreading across his chest, filling him up, momentarily making him forget about the cold.

 

He grinds down then, feeling the outline of Luke’s dick against him, making him sighs into Ashton’s mouth. Luke’s hand travels down his torso, playing with the waistband of his jeans. He lets Luke unbutton his pants and wriggle a hand inside, taking a hold of him. And it’s so, so cold, but it feels _so_ good.

 

They don’t stop sucking eagerly at each other’s tongues, breathing hard and heavy. Ashton moves his hips up into Luke’s fist, trying to get to his long awaited release as fast as possible. When he comes, Luke wipes his hand into the underside of his own T-shirt. As Ashton’s pulse is calming down, he tries to return the favor, but Luke stops him with a hand on his wrist. He just kisses him, long and slow, turning Ashton’s insides into a mush. Luke smiles at him, runs his thumb over his cheekbones and then leaves a last kiss against his temple. It feels like it’s enough.

 

They don’t say another word then, just watch the headlights of the oncoming car seep through the layer of snow on the front window.

 

(He shares a secretive smile with Luke when they clink their glasses. Luke’s eyes catch the light, somehow becoming even brighter and he winks quickly at Ashton. _Happy New Year,_ he mouths to him. Yeah, Ashton thinks, this is enough.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd, all of the mistakes are mine)
> 
> my askbox is always opened <3 ashtnwins.tumblr.com


End file.
